


Prom night

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kyoko and Makoto being clueless dorks, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Prom night is coming up. Will Makoto have the courage to ask Kyoko out? Will she say yes or no to him?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 20





	1. Asking the question

“Alright class listen up,” said the Class 78 teacher. “Before we finish up for the day. I need to tell you about the prom night that we are having this Friday night. I have special vouchers that can be used to rent a suit or a dress for the event. The vouchers are worth 15000 yen to spend wisely.”

“15000 yen, hold me back,” Byakuya said, rolling his eyes.

“Sir,” Aoi said. “What are the shops call that we can use the vouchers on?”

“The names are on the ticket,” the teacher replied. “Now I will call you by the register and then you are free to go.”

Makoto looked over to Kyoko and wondered if she would go to the prom with him.

A few minutes later all of the guys were on the school grounds. It was wintertime and Hope’s Peak was nearing it’s Christmas holidays and the prom night would be it’s Christmas party.

“I think we should check this store out,” Taka.

“Agreed bro,” Mondo said, looking at his voucher.

“I’ll pass,” Byakuya said. “I’m not wearing a cheap suit. I have better quilty suits back at home.” He walked away from the group.

Leon began to grin at Makoto.

“What?” Makoto said, looking at Leon.

“Guys, I need we need to get Naegi a suit as soon as possible,” Leon said.

“Wait. Why?” Makoto said, confused.

“Because you’re going to the prom with Kirigiri, aren’t you?”

Makoto’s face turns bright red. “I…I haven’t even asked her yet…”

“Come on, bro!” Mondo chuckled. “She will say yes to you within seconds.”

“You think so?” Makoto replied.

“Yeah,” Chihiro smiled. “I think she likes you, Naegi.”

“She likes everyone,” Makoto replied, trying to play down things.

“Yeah sure,” Leon said sarcastically. “Considering you’re the one she spends the most time with, she likes you the best.”

Makoto began to rub the back of his head. “Maybe she likes my personality. Hey Yamada, are you going to ask Ludenberg to be your prom date.”

“Yes, that will be my quest to ask Lady Celestia out.”

“Cool,” Makoto smiled.

Hiro was staring at his crystal ball the whole time. “There is a 99% chance of Ludenberg saying yes to Yamada. There is a 30% chance of Kirigiri saying no to Naegi.”

“What?” Makoto said dishearted.

“Naegi don’t listen to him,” Leon said. “When has Hiro’s crystal ball ever been right about stuff?”

Mondo nodded. “Yeah, don’t listen to him Naegi. Come on, let’s head to that shop.”

As the boys began to leave the school ground, the girls had just walked out of the school building.

“Hey ladies,” Junko said as she put her hand up in the air. “I think we should head to these shops and see what kind of dresses they have.”

“I’ll pass,” Kyoko said, walking past the group. “I don’t have time to go to proms.”

“Not even if Naegi asked you out?” Sayaka asked.

Kyoko paused as she watched Makoto leaving school with the guys. In her heart, it would be nice if Makoto did ask her out. But she knew he had better options.

“I doubt he would,” Kyoko said finally. “I think he will ask you out.”

“Me?” Sayaka said stunned. “Ha no chance, I have my eye on someone.”

Aoi jumped in front of Sayaka. “Ohhhh tell who is it?!”

“I…er…” Sayaka said blushing.

“I hope it's not Yamada,” Celestia said coldly as her cheeks grew a little bit red.

Junko burst out laughing. “Look at all of you, a chance to dance with your crush is making you all in embarrassed.” She looked at Kyoko. “Hey Kirigiri, do you mind if I asked Naegi out?”

Kyoko knew Junko was trying to get her to bite. But she wasn’t going to fall for it. “Go ahead,” she replied as she walked away.

“Dang, she never bit,” Junko sighed.

“Hey Kirigiri,” Aoi said as she ran after Kyoko. “You should get a dress anyway, what happens if Naegi does ask you out? Shouldn’t you get your dress in case that happens?”

“I agree with Aoi,” Sakura as she and the other girls walked up to the pair. “I think you should prepare Kirigiri if that event should arise.”

Kyoko turned around to face the group. “What things you all think that Naegi will ask me out?”

“He l-likes you,” Toko said.

“Naegi likes everyone,” Kyoko said bored.

“Of course he does,” Mukuro said. “But he does spend the most time with you, and you allow it. So which tells me there is a stronger bond between you two than you both realise.”

“Nonsense!” Kyoko replied, rolling her eyes. “We are both good friends, and there is nothing more to discuss on the matter.”

“Right,” Aoi said. “How you feel Kirigiri if I grabbed Naegi and kissed him in front of you?”

“I…” Kyoko froze and felt a tinge of jealously course through her body. “I wouldn’t care,” she lied. “Plus, Makoto is free to kiss who he wants. I would be happy for him.”

“Oh my god!” Junko said, jumping. “You called Naegi by his first name.”

Kyoko blushed for a few seconds, but it was enough for the girls to see.

“Are you blushing Kirigiri?” Mukuro smirked.

“Alright enough teasing!” Junko said seriously. “Let’s get Kirigiri to that close shop. It’s for her own good. Ogami if you would please.”

“I’m not going-“ Kyoko said as she got picked up by Sakura and placed on the latter’s shoulder. “Put me down!”

“We will drop the subject once you pick a dress, ok?” Junko grinned.

“Enoshima you are going to pay!” Kyoko huffed.

“Yeah yeah,” Junko said bored. “Ok ladies let’s go!”

A day later

Makoto was standing outside Kyoko’s dorm room door. He was a bag of nerves. He was going to ask Kyoko to the prom. But he wasn’t sure that she would say yes, the only reason he was standing at the door was with the encouragement that the other lads had given him.

“Well here goes nothing,” Makoto said, shaking. He knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and he saw Kyoko smiling at him. He loved that smile so much.

“Hello Naegi,” Kyoko said warmly. “How can I help you?”

“Oh…I…er wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sure, please come in,” Kyoko said as she walked away from the door and walked over to her bed as her phone made a sound. She picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons. “Not now, father!”

Makoto walked into Kyoko’s room and felt it wasn’t the best time. “I can come back if you want?”

“No, it’s fine,” Kyoko said as she stared at her phone. “So what was the question you wanted to ask?”

Before Makoto got a chance to reply, Kyoko’s phone made a sound again, and she looked at the phone again.

Makoto noticed on the bed was a purple dress with purple gloves as soon as he saw that it gave him hope that she would say yes.

“So I was…wondering if you…err…wanted to be my prom date for this Friday?” Makoto said nervously. His heart was pounding. He had done it he asked Kyoko out to the prom.

“No, sorry, I might have plans that night,” Kyoko said while she was to text her father back.

Makoto’s heart dropped like a rock, and he put his head down. “Oh, ok,” he said weakly. “Thanks for giving me the time to ask you.” He quickly turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him defeated. “If Kirigiri has that dress and she said that she might have plans…does that mean another guy has asked her out?”

Makoto shook his head and walked away, feeling crushed.

“I’m sorry Naegi,” Kyoko said as she threw her phone on the bed. “What were you going to ask me?” Kyoko looked up and saw Makoto had gone and her door shut. “Where did he go? I thought Naegi wanted to ask me something?”

Kyoko shook her head. “He will come back to me. I’m guessing he didn’t want to bother me when I was talking to my father.” A smile appeared on Kyoko’s face. “That’s Makoto for you. Always considerate and that’s one of the reasons, I’ve fallen for him.”

She turned around to face her bed and looked down at the dress and gloves. “I do hope Makoto does ask me out to the prom night because I will say yes within seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Prom night

It was Friday, and it was the day of the prom. All students were given the day off so they could prepare for the prom. Class 78 were sitting together in the lunch hall the only two people who weren’t there was Kyoko and Makoto.

Makoto had called in sick and didn’t attend class for the past two days, which was odd to his classmates because he was never ill.

“So,” Mondo said. “Do you think Naegi asked Kirigiri out?”

“I hope so, man,” Leon replied. “I mean we gave him all the encouragement he needed.”

“Bro,” Taka said, looking at Mondo. “Didn’t Naegi say that he was going to ask Kirigiri on Tuesday?”

“He did,” Mondo nodded. “Now, he is ill.”

Junko folded her arms. “Hey, guys you don’t suppose he is faking his illness?”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “Naegi fake an illness? Oh please, we all know the boy wouldn’t do that. It’s not in his nature.”

“But what if…” Aoi said then went quiet.

“What’s up Hina?” Sayaka asked.

“What if Naegi did ask Kirigiri out and she turned him down? Then he claimed he was sick as a means to avoid her?”

The whole class looked at each other in disbelief.

Sakura shook her head. “I don’t understand why Kirigiri would say no to him. Is she doing it out of spite?”

“Maybe she h-has plans? Or maybe she had another o-offer,” Toko said.

“That I highly doubt,” Celestia said. “People are too scared to go near her.”

“I think we should go and check up on Naegi,” Chihiro smiled.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, Fujisaki,” Mukuro nodded.

Chihiro began to blush as Hiro began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Hifumi asked.

“I told you guys,” Hiro smiled. “My crystal ball told me that there was a 30% chance of Kirigiri saying no to him. See my crystal ball never lies!”

Mondo was sitting next to Hiro. The former raised his hand and put it on the back of Hiro’s head and pushed down until Hiro’s face was on the table.

“Hey let me go, Owada!”

“Not until we are done, that was uncalled for, Hiro,” Mondo replied then he looked at the class. “So what should we do?”

“I think we should speak to Naegi first,” Taka said.

“Cool,” Junko said. “I’ll go and speak to Kirigiri.” Junko stood up and walked out of the hall.

Sayaka and Aoi got up and ran out of the hall to follow Junko.

“Bro,” Mondo said. “Let’s go.”

“I’ll come,” Leon said.

“Me too!” Chihiro said.

The group of four got up and left the hall.

Hiro pulled his head up. “Finally, I don’t see what the big deal is. My crystal ball was telling the truth.” He pulled out the crystal ball of his pocket and stared into it.

Byakuya looked at Hiro. “Can I have a look at your crystal ball? So I can see my future.”

“Sure,” Hiro laughed, and he handed the ball to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at the ball and dropped it on the floor. “Oh no, my hand must have slipped,” he said sarcastically. “Hagakure, you deserved that for being so inconsiderate.”

“Damn,” Mukuro said.

Dorm area

The group of four arrived at Makoto’s dorm. Mondo knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.

Makoto opened the door and saw the group on the other side. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Hey Naegi,” Chihiro said, smiling. “We wanted to know if you were feeling better?”

“I am, but I’m not 100% fit to go to the prom tonight.”

“Why not?” Taka asked.

“I don’t want to go,” Makoto said bluntly.

“Is it because Kirigiri turned you down?”

The group of four saw pain written on Makoto’s face and knew the truth.

“Look, guys, I want to be alone ok,” Makoto sighed. “I…I don’t want to see Kirigiri with another guy, alright.”

“Another guy?” Leon said, confused.

“Yeah, I went to her room, and I saw a purple dress on her bed, and she told me that she might have plans that night. So I figured she was going on a date or someone had already asked her out.”

Leon, Mondo, Taka and Chihiro were left stunned.

“I hope you guys enjoy the prom,” Makoto said, closing the door on them.

“How odd,” Taka said. “Something doesn’t add up. Kirigiri wouldn’t brush Naegi off like that.”

“Agreed bro,” Mondo said.

“Hey guys,” Chihiro said. “I think we should go and see if Enoshima has found out anything.”

“Yeah good plan Fujisaki,” Leon replied.

Kyoko dorm room

Kyoko was standing next to her bed, looking at the dress that she put down on the bed.

“I knew getting this dress was pointless,” she sighed. “There was no way Naegi was going to ask me out. I’m stupid, that’s what I am.”

Kyoko heard a knock on her door, and she rolled her eyes. “This better be important.” She walked over to the door and saw Junko, Aoi and Sayaka.

“We need to talk!” Junko said, annoyed.

“Regarding what?” Kyoko asked.

“Naegi, did you turn him down for the prom night?”

“No, I haven’t,” Kyoko said, shocked. “He hasn’t even asked me yet.”

“Are you sure?” Junko said. “We are convinced that Naegi has and he has been faking his illness to avoid seeing you.”

Kyoko shook her head. “Now I get it, I know what you are guys are trying to do.”

“Huh?” Aoi replied.

“You guys are trying to force Naegi and me together. Look, he hasn’t asked me, because I would say yes. Naegi came to see me a few days ago and wanted to ask me something. But he left before asking what it was.”

“So wait?” Sayaka said, confused. “He never asked you?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you guys.”

Junko folded her arms. “Hmmm, something doesn’t add up.”

“Look guys, there they are,” Chihiro said as he, Leon, Mondo and Taka walked up to the girls.

“How is Naegi?” Sayaka asked.

“He looked crushed,” Mondo replied. “Right Kirigiri you have some explaining to do.”

“I do?” Kyoko confused as she took a few steps forward and leaned on the door frame.

“Yeah, why did you turn down Naegi?”

Kyoko was confused. “I never turned him down because he never asked me.”

“Yes, he did, Naegi admitted a few minutes ago. He that you said might have other plans tonight.”

Kyoko was still confused for a few seconds then her eyes widened in horror as everything started to make sense.

“Oh…no…” She said slowly. “There has been a massive misunderstanding. I was texting my father saying those words out loud. Naegi must have asked and-“

“He assumed you were talking to him,” Junko said rubbing her forehead.

“I need to talk to him,” Kyoko said as she started to move.

“No!” Junko said firmly as she grabbed Kyoko’s shoulders. “I have a plan.”

10 minutes later

Makoto was lying on his bed, feeling defeated. He wanted the winter holidays to start now so he could go home and get away from this school.

Makoto heard a knock on the door, and he let out an annoyed sigh. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Junko on the other side, and she looked nervous.

“Oh…hey Naegi,” Junko said nervously. “Fancy…err…seeing you here.”

“I live here,” Makoto said, confused. “So how can I help you.”

“Oh yeah,” Junko said, playing with her hair. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Makoto replied. He had never seen Junko act this way before.

“I was wondering…if you wanted to be my…prom date.”

“Huh?” Makoto replied. “You want me?”

“Yeah duh…I mean…oh…you look nice and…Oh please say yes. I’ve got butterflies in my tummy.”

“Sorry Enoshima,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “There was only one girl that I wanted to go out with to the prom. But she turned me down, So I don’t fancy going now.”

Junko let out a sigh and walked up to Makoto and put her mouth to his ear. “Naegi, remember that time you told me about your most embarrassing secret?”

Makoto froze in panic. “Yeah…what about it?”

“I will tell the others if you don’t be my prom date.”

Makoto took a few steps back to look at Junko. “That’s not fair!”

“Hey, nothing is far in life. So what is going to be?”

Makoto hung his head in defeat. “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I? Fine, I’ll go!”

“Yay!” Junko said, jumping for joy. “Right, I will be here at half seven. Make sure you are ready, ok?” Then she left feeling happy that Makoto was in for a brilliant and happy surprise.

Hours later

Makoto was sitting on his bed. He was in his suit waiting for Junko to arrive, needless to stay that he wasn’t looking forward to the night. Makoto wanted to stay in his room and never leave.

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the door and opened it. The sight that stood before him took his breath away.

“Hello Naegi,” Kyoko said, smiling as she wore her purple dress and purple gloves.

“K-Kirigiri,” Makoto said, stunned by her beauty. The makeup on her face made her more pretty, and her hair had two braids and the dress she was wearing. Makoto couldn’t take his eyes off her. “What are you doing here?”

“There has been a misunderstanding,” she said as her smile faded. “You asked me out, didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did,” he replied, confused.

“See when I said I might have other plans that night, I was texting that to my father and said it out loud. I was unaware you asked me.”

Makoto quickly realised what Kyoko was talking about, and he covered his face with his hands. “I’m so stupid.”

“No Makoto you are not, it’s me that is stupid. I should have ignored my phone while you wanted to ask that question. It wasn't polite of me to focus more on my phone when I had you visiting me. Makoto, please don’t hide your face.”

Makoto put his hands down and was upset with himself for being stupid.

“Makoto Naegi,” Kyoko said nervously as she raised her left hand to him. “Will do you my prom date for tonight.”

“I can’t,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “Enoshima has forced me to go with her. She is running late.”

“She isn’t coming; she got you ready for me. I was going to speak to you after I pieced everything together. But she wanted me to surprise you.”

“What she did?” Makoto said shocking then he began to laugh. “I guess Enoshima does have a hidden heart of gold after all.”

“So Naegi will you accept my request?” Kyoko smiled.

“Of course, Naegi,” he smiled back.

Makoto grabbed his key and took Kyoko’s hand, and they headed for the gym hall, which was tonight's party room. When they arrived at the hall music playing but it wasn’t loud.

The pair saw Junko and Mukuro sitting at a table they headed over and sat down.

“Finally!” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “I’m glad my plan work.”

“Yeah it did,” Makoto smiled. “Thanks, Enoshima.”

“Meh, don’t mention it,” Junko replied, waving her hand.

A few seconds later, Junko watched Sayaka and Byakuya walked into the room together.

Junko’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Togami was the person that Maizono had her eye on. Oh. My. God! I did not see that one coming!”

Hours later

The party had been a blast, and everyone had a good time.

The people who came in with dates were on the floor for the final dance. It was a slow song to end off the night.

Makoto and Kyoko were dancing together, and they enjoyed their night together.

“Hey Kiri, I want to say thank you for tonight,” Makoto smiled.

“Naegi, it’s I that need to say thank you. Tonight was perfect it,” Kyoko smiled back. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding this week. I was keen for you to ask me out. But I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Kiri, there is no another girl I would have asked,” Makoto said blushing. “I enjoy spending as much time with you as possible, and I mean it. You look amazing by the way.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko whispered as her heartbeat got faster.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes as their heads moved closer to each other, and they kissed, and by the end of the night, Makoto and Kyoko had become a loving couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> A little short fluffy fic for our beloved OTP. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
